


Truth

by OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars/pseuds/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars
Summary: She knows her roots. She believes the truth.~Inspired by Truth by Andrea Ramsey~





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard the song Truth by Andrea Ramsey, I fell in love. I highly recommend listening to it. It has an amazing message that everyone should hear.

She knows her roots. They consist of muddy rivers to splash in and the sweet scent of juniberries. She is sturdy and ridged, like the Castle of Lions that she calls home. The pristine white walls and blue lights all around. She shares a sisterhood with green grasses and roaring oceans. Her dreams fly endlessly towards the stars, like the mighty Lions. There is no fear in her roots. 

In nature and naive youth, the rolling fields and pasture was her own during picnics. Laughter carried away by the wind and passing clouds kind enough to give shade. Warm arms wrapped around her in an embrace as her mother would tell her she was beautiful, and she believed her. Why would she not? No doubt laid in the crystal-clear pond, and insecurities do not come from meadows. It will never manifest on its own.

But doubt does come from Politians with hidden agendas and selfishness. How she dreaded court meetings flooded with arguing, pointing fingers, and shouting. She wishes to rid it, but doubt is tended by words that originate from small minds. The small minds and kindling words her father tip-toed with. She reminds herself that the words hurt, but are they true? 

She is beautiful. She is enough. She believes in that. Believes she can make a difference in a Universe full of war and oppression that is ruled by tyrants. Believes she will bring hope and love to those who need it. She believes the truth. 

She grows and lives on, as all things do. Old scares scab over, plants ripen, new stars form, and she follows their example That is the truth. Hundreds of all kinds of life come to earth. They gather and plan, and they too live on. Comrades support her, and friends stay by her side. 

Her roots are Altea. The muddy rivers, miles of juniberries, rolling fields with green grass, wild oceans, and the Castle of Lions standing tall at the center, a beacon. Yet they are lost, only known in her memories. Memories she will never forget. 

Her roots never change. Her roots increase. They include hot air and red sand. Her posture is like the colossal Atlas. Her roots share a sisterhood with other Alteans. A sisterhood of sadness and strength to go on and survive. Her dreams no longer fly endlessly, because she now pilots the mighty Lion. She dreams of peace for all. This is the truth. 

Her roots are beautiful. Allura's roots are strong.

**Author's Note:**

> The point of the song is that you (yes, you, awesome reader) are beautiful. The things that define you are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they are wrong. You know who you are and if you don't that is just fine. Remember you are amazing and beautiful and strong.


End file.
